The World Only Baka Knows
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii was just your everyday Idiot, till one he sign a contact with a demon named Haqua Du Lot Herminium, As he now has to conquer the harts of many girls and catch lose souls,
1. Prologue

_**Hell**_ _ **o**_ _ **T**_ _ **rue**_ _ **Belie**_ _ **vers**_ _ **wel**_ _ **come**_ _ **t**_ _ **o**_ _ **m**_ _ **y**_ _ **B**_ _ **aka**_ _ **an**_ _ **d**_ _ **Te**_ _ **st/The**_ _ **Wo**_ _ **rld**_ _ **G**_ _ **od**_ _ **On**_ _ **ly**_ _ **Knows**_ _ **cross**_ _ **over**_

 ** _Also big thanks to my friend axeloftheflame since he gave me good advice on which order i should do some of the girls story arks,_**

 ** _Yes this fic will different story arks for each girl where Akihisa conquers them and Haqua catches their lose souls,_**

 ** _And much later you'll see Keima and Elsie in a story ark, but for now is just Aki and Haqua_**

 ** _Now on to the story_**

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

My name is Akihisa Yoshii

17 years old

Born May 17th

I attend Fumizuki Academy,

And i'm known as the idiot among idiots,

 **P O V change to third person,**

"Come back and face your punishment Yoshii!" says a guy in a group of a bunch a guys in black cloaks as they chase Akihisa,

"OH DAMN IT! I gotta lose the FFF" says Akihisa as he from the FFF, as the FFF chase Akihisa for about an hour till Akihisa finally loses them, "Good i lost those now to get to Yuuji and the others" says Akihisa,

* * *

"So you were being chase by the FFF again?" asked a spiky red-haired guy who was Yuuji Sakamoto who class rep and Akihisa's best friend,

"Yeah, and is not like i got the attention of pretty girl like Hideyoshi" says Akihisa,

"How many times i have to tell you, I'm a guy" says student who some for reaso looked female and ware a male uniform and clam to be male who was Hideyoshi Kinoshita who was also in the drama club,

"Huh? what was that you said?" says a blue-haired guy who was looking out the window with a camera taking pictures of girls who was Kouta Tsuchiya who was the local ninja pervert,

"Well i gotta go i'm late for Drama Club" said Hideyoshi as he leaves,

"I gotta go too need to check out these new pictures i took" said Kouta as he leaves too,

"Well Aki i gotta head out too" says Yuuji

"Oh, does it have too do something with Kirishima-san? is that right Yuuji?" says Akihisa with a smirk as he winks at Yuuji

"Shut up" says Yuuji giving a dead pan look as he walks away,

"Well looks i'm on my better go to roof and play some games" says Akihisa he heads to the roof,

* * *

As Akihisa plays on his PS VITA on the school roof as he looks though the message boards he notices allot

"Damn there sure are allot of people online" said Akihisa as then sees a message "What's this?" said Akihisa as he read the message

Written in it was an invitation that said,

 **"** _This Is a challenge to anybody who think they can conquer any girl,_

 _With of the condition of helping me catch lose souls,_

 _Are you up for the challenge?"_

"Lose souls? what ever that is, i accept the challenge" said Akihisa as he the yes button on the on his touch screen, all of a sudden big explosion of pink light happens sending Akihisa back as hits the fence,

as Akihisa comes too he sees a beautiful young woman with long purple hair red eyes and was wielding a scythe and wearing a skull hair pin, a long pink bowa around her neck, a red long sleeved blouse with a white color and white cuffs, a gold arm band around her arm, a short white skirt, red stalking and black high heel shoes,

As Akihisa blushes in the sight of the girl as she approach him, as she then extended her to Akihisa,

"Hello i'm Haqua Du Lot Herminium, but you may call me Haqua" introduces herself, "Come with me we got many lose souls to catch" says Haqua,

"AHHHHHH!" screams Akihisa as Haqua grabs his hand and using her scythe to fly,

* * *

"So this is your class room?" Asked Haqua, "What a dump! now where are your desks?" said Haqua,

"There they are" says Akihisa as he points to the cardboard boxes,

"WHAT?! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" says Haqua out of shock, "Okay calm down Haqua, perhaps your buddy is not that bad" signs Haqua as she tries to look at from a bright side, "Please Akihisa tell me, your not as bad as your records say you are" Haqua begged,

"Actually i am" says Akihisa with frown

"HAHAHAHA! VERY FUNNY! now stop joking" says Haqua as she tries to laugh it off, as Akihisa frowns,

"What? your serious are you?" asked Haqua as Akihisa then nods,

"OH NO!" wine Haqua "What am i gonna do with such an idiot buddy" cried Haqua,

"Well can you find a new buddy?" asked Akihisa,

"No you see collar around your neck, that's supposed to cut your head off if you try to take it cried Haqua,

"WHAT!" panic Akihisa as he notice a collar around his neck,

"Yes once you make a contract with a demon the contracts in hell are final till you find lose souls, and if you die i die too" subbed Haqua,

"I got to clear my head" says a stunned Akihisa as step out side the class room, till all of a sudden,

"OUT MY WAY IDIOT!" says a girl that looked like Hideyoshi as she ran pass Akihisa, and was wearing the female school uniform instead of the male uniform like Hideyoshii and unlike Hideyoshi she wear one black hair clip instead of two blue ones on each side like Hideyoshi, as Haqua skull hair in started beeping and flashing blue,

"Huh? Lose Soul!" says Haqua, "On that girl!" says Haqua as she points at the girl,

"What? on Hideyoshi's sister?" says Akihisa,

"Yes now lets go Akihisa" says Haqua as she picks up Akihisa with her scythe,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 _ **There you have it True Believers the Prologue for The World Only Baka Knows,**_

 ** _Now here are the girls who would have Lose Souls in order_**

 ** _Yuuko_**

 ** _Minami_**

 ** _Mizuki_**

 ** _Miharu_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Shouko_**

 ** _Then Akihisa and Haqua will move on to girls from other anime,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


	2. Yuuko Kinoshita

_**Hello True Believers Welcome to the first story ark for the World Only Baka Knows,**_

 ** _Big thanks to my friend JBoy44 who give pointers on this story Arc,_**

 ** _Also this one is going to be rather short,_**

 ** _Now on to the storyCredit_**

 ** _Credit:_**

 ** _Song: All 4 You by Nao Toyamoya._**

* * *

As Akihisa and Haqua stand in the Class A door way, as Haqua analysis their target,

" _ **Name:** Yuuko Kinoshita_

 ** _Age:_** _1_ _7_

 ** _Birthday:_** _August 24_

 ** _Position:_** _Class A Ambassador_

Hmmmm says here she a twin brother named Hideyoshi" said Haqua as she analyze Yuuko's profile,

"BROTHER!? NO! NO! HIDEYOSHI IS THE PRETEST GIRL EVER!" yelled Akihisa with disbelief, then all of a sudden, Haqua hits upside the head giving a big lump,

"Your even more hopeless then i thought" says Haqua as a vain pops out of her fist,

"So your suppose catch lose souls?" asked Akihisa "Why can't you get them out yourself?" asked Akihisa,

"Because it's the buddy's job to catch their harts and fill it with positive emotions like love, which would release them from their lose soul, and it's demon's to catch that lose soul" said Haqua,

"So i have to romance her?" asked Akihisa,

"Yes, pretty much" says Haqua,

"Okay here goes noting" says Akihisa,

"EWW! GET AWAY FROM YOU IDIOT!" yells Yuuko as she punches Akihisa across the room, as Akihisa hits the wall, Haqua then scraps Akihisa off the wall with her,

"(Sign) Why do i get such an idiot buddy?" says Hagua with an anime swat glance coming out her head,

* * *

 **LATER**

"Um Kinoshita-san?" said Akihisa as he approach Yuuko again,

"What do you want now idiot?" asked Yuuko in a snarky tone,

"Well um i was hoping you'll tutor me this weekend" says Akihisa,

"Haha, me tutor you?" asked Yuuko,

"Yes" says Akihisa with a nervous grain,

"Haha, yeah perhaps i will tutor you" says Yuuko,

"You will?" asked Akihisa,

"Yes, perhaps with my help you'll be less of an idiot" says Yukko, "Meet at your place tomorrow 10 A" says Yuuko as she walks away,

"Alright! Haqua how i do?" asked Akihisa,

"Not bad, you just have cast that lose soul out of her now" says Haqua,

"Oh right that, tomorrow is not my lucky day" says Akihisa,

* * *

 **SATURDAY 10:00 AM**

As Akihisa was still asleep in his bed,

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Someone knocks on the door as Akihisa keeps snoring,

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

They knock on the door again, as Akihisa keeps on snoring,

 **BANG! BANG!**

they knock on the door even harder,

"WAAAAAAAA!" screams Akihisa as he falls out of his bed, "COMING!" says Akihisa as he runs to the door, as he opens the door he sees Yuuko standing their as she was wearing white tennis shoes with white socks, short denim skirt and a pink t-shirt that said " _KANON NAKAGAWA"_ in big letters with a girl with short pink hair tied in a yellow ribbon on it which Akihisa notice,

"So shell we get started?" says Yuuko, as Akihisa keeps looking at her shirt, "And what you looking at?" asked Yuuko,

"Your shirt" says Akihisa,

"Yes, what about it?" says Yuuko,

"I didn't know you liked Kanon" says Akihisa as Yuuko blush a little,

"So what, Kanon is one of the best, now lets get started Yoshii" says Yuuko,

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

As Akihisa and Yuuko study, Akihisa notices the tv is on,

"Sorry about that Kinoshita-san, i'll turn the TV off" said Akihisa as soon as was about to turn off the tv

" _Now here's Kanon!"_ said the answers,

"Don't you touch that! Kanon on!" says Yuuko,

 _ **INPUT MUSIC ALL 4 YOU**_

"AHHHH!" Yuuko gasp with excitement as the music started playing, as Kanon started singing, Yuuko sang along,

"All 4 you, shroi suna ni,

All 4 you, hadashi no ai,

tereta egao nee

te o hanasanai de,

All 4 you,

ureru suhada

All 4 you, nagisa no ai,

kimi to hashiri

nuketai toko natsu

iro no koi kanaetai yo"

As the music played and Yuuko dance to it Akihisa watched

"Wow, who knew Hideyoshi's sister was this cute" muttered Akihisa with a smile, as Kanon started singing agaiin Yuuko sang as well

"Taiyou SUMAIRU,

enten ka

DORAIBU,

nante kirei na

EMERARUDO

juutan,

koi no

PUROROGU

yosete wa kaesu

kono omoi

tsutaetai,

SANDARU ga

aozora tonde iku,

kodou tsunaida

SHIRUETTO,

ALL 4 YOU,

shiroi suna ni

ALL 4 YOU

hadashi no koi,

tereta egao nee

te o hanasanai de,

ALL 4 YOU

kaze ga hashiru

ALL 4 YOU nagisa no koi

kimi to hashiri

nuketai toko natsu,

iro no ai todoketai yo,

taiyou akubi de

chihei sen e

DAIBU,

nante kirei na

hoshizora no

juutan,

chotto yuuki

dashite

kyori chiii meru,

kono omoi

kizuite yo,

nami oto no

SHINFONI

nari hibiku,

futari wa hitotsu

no SHIRUETTO,

ALL 4 YOU

hitoriiime yo

ALL 4 YOU

watashi no ai,

tereta yokogao

me ga hanasenai

yo,

ALL 4 YOU

fureta suhada

ALL 4 YOU

nagisa no KISU,

kimi to issho ni

itai rainen sarai

nen sono saki mo"

"She really likes this song" says Akihisa, as Yuuko held her pen like a microphone and dance, as Kanon sang again Yuuko sang as well,

"ALL 4 YOU

shiroi suna ni

ALL 4 YOU

hadashi no koi,

tereta egao nee

te o hanasanai de,

ALL 4 YOU

kaze ga hashiru

ALL 4 YOU nagisa no koi,

kimi to hashiri

nuketai toko natsu

iro no ai todoketai yo"

" _THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!"_ says Kanon,

"I LOVE YOU TOO KANON" says a twinkly eyed Yuuko,

 _ **END MUSIC**_

"THAT WAS GOOD KINOSHITA!" says Akihisa as he clapped at Yuuko performance,

"Ah you heard me sing!" said Yuuko as she got embarrassed, "I'm i gotta go" says Yuuko as she ran out the door,

"Wait, Yuuko!" Akihisa called out, "Now what do i do?" says Akihisa,

"Go after her" says Haqua,

"Haqua? how you **...?.** " Akihisa was about to say but Haqua cuts him off,

"Never mind that now go!" says Haqua,

"Right" says Akihisa,

* * *

As Akihisa looks for Yuuko near a play ground near by, he finds her sitting in a bench crying a little,

"Um Kinoshita-san?" says Akihisa,

"What do you wan't Yoshi?" says Yuuko, "I embarrassed myself with my singing and my love for Kanon" says Yuuko "And i worked so hard to get to the highest class"

"Your singing wasn't that bad" says Akihisa,

"Easy for you to say your in lowest class in the school" cried Yuuko,

"You know Yuuko is not fair you look down on all of us" says Akihisa "You Kouta is really good at espionage, i can't believe i'm calling Hideyoshi this your brother is a good actor, Minami is really good at math and shes also bilingual and Yuuji and Himeji are actually really smart" says Akihisa "Me i'm actually the one who's the real idiot" says Akihisa with sadness in his voice, as Yuuko then looked down filling bad,

"Perhaps your right i gotta treat people allot better, thank you Akihisa but why are you hard on yourself?" says Yuuko

"Well being the idiot among idiots is just a tittle i'm stuck with" says Akihisa with a big grin on his face,

"That's not fair" muttered Yuuko as she frown filling bad for Akihisa,

"Well will continue to tutor me Yuuko?" asked Akihisa as reach his hand out,

"Yes i will tutor you" says Yuuko as she grabs his hand all of sudden, Akihisa slips backwards as Yuuko fall forward as her lips land on his before they knew it they were in kiss, as Yuuko lose soul left her Haqua caught it with a giant jar,

"HAHAHAHYAHA! my first lose soul" says Haqua with delight,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _ **INPUT MUSIC ALL 4 YOU**_

As Yuuko is being nicer to student in lower classes, as sits there in class F,

"Wow Yuuko really change, Haqua said she wouldn't remember" says Akihisa, "To bad, but she wouldn't go for a guy like me anyway" said Akihisa with a frown,

"Class today we have a new student, you may enter" says Ironman as a familiar purple-haired girl enters the room,

"Haqua?" says Akihisa,

"Hello i'm Haqua Yoshii" Haqua introduces herself "You all might already know my younger brother Akihisa Yoshii" says Haqua, as everybody was in shock,

"I didn't know you had anther sister" says Yuuji in shock,

 _ **END MUSIC**_

 **END OF OMAKE**

* * *

 **There you go True Believers the first story ark of The World Baka Only Knows,**

 **Sorry if it was short but this is the first story ark of this fic,**

 **And to all you Akihisa x Yuuko shipers out there including my friend jboy44 don't worry you'll see Yuuko again later,**

 **Credit: Song All 4 You by Nao Toyamoya**

 **Now True Believers see you later.**


End file.
